(Note: This application references a number of different non-patent publications as indicated throughout the specification by one or more reference numbers within braces, e.g., {x}. A list of these different publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section titled “References”. Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.)
The concentrations of aerosol particulate matter in the ambient air is a top concern to humankind because airborne particulates have been strongly tied to human health consequences by numerous epidemiological studies. Airborne particulates aggravate respiratory illness which is the single largest cause of hospital admissions among children in the United States {1} and is responsible for a cost upwards of $56 billion in terms of health care expenses, lost productivity, and decreased quality of life in the United States {2}. Short-term exposures (hours to several days) to elevated airborne particulate matter have been observed to exacerbate allergies and asthma {3-5}. Longer term exposures (years to decades) to elevated airborne particulate matter have substantially greater health risks such as increasing the probability of heart disease, diabetes, and other chronic disease {6, 7}. Given that the allergenic virulence of some airborne particulates has increased over the past three decades {8}, the prevalence of allergies and asthma in the developed world has greatly increased over the same period {4-6, 9}, and that the expression of asthma and allergies is forecasted to continue to intensify {10-12}, it is important to develop effective mitigation strategies that will temper both the economic and health burdens caused by airborne particulate-triggered respiratory illness. Knowing the types of particulates, their concentrations, and their distribution within a local environment helps in diagnosis, avoidance, and effective treatment.
Additionally, airborne particulate matter is of horticultural, ecological, and biological interest as it has applications in the propagation and health of plants as well as the expansion of scientific knowledge.
Air-quality sampling devices exist, but the ability of such devices to discern characteristics of airborne particulate matter beyond size range and reflectivity is limited. Such devices are useful for determining the quantity of certain sizes of airborne particulate matter, but give little insight into the shape, color, or other physical or biological properties of the airborne particulate matter, and thus are not practical for discerning detail or identifying airborne particulate matter.
Given the differing effects various components of airborne particulate matter on human health and plant well-being, it is important to be able to quickly and reliably characterize the constitution of airborne particulate matter. What is needed is a system and method that automates the collection of the air sample and captures diagnostic images which can then be used to characterize the identity of airborne particulate matter.